Panel System
The Panel System is a system in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days through which the members of Organization XIII upgrade weapons and stats, equip armor and accessories, gain abilities, and use Magic. Description The panels fit into a grid, which gains more slots by obtaining Slot Releasers. The grid can only contain one weapon panel and one ring panel. Otherwise, you can place as many of every other type as you wish (provided that they fit in the grid). Each panel may take up a different amount of slots. These panels always have link slots, where certain panels can be placed to "link" with the main panel. For instance, if you place a Doublecast ④ panel, it takes up 4 spaces, 3 of which can have panels placed in. In this case, magic would be placed in the empty spaces, allowing you to cast each of those spells 2 times. Weapon panels link with unit panels, which can have a variety of effects, from unlocking the abilities of the weapon, to increasing the weapon's attack, to increasing the chance of critical hits. Magic panels give you one cast for however many number of that magic you have equipped (if you have 3 Fires equipped, then you can cast Fire 3 times). When you have run out of casts, you must use an Ether to replenish them. Ability panels give you many abilities, such as Dodge Roll, Glide, and High Jump. Item panels can be equipped, but disappear when the item is used in the field. Level Up panels must be equipped in order to increase your level, and can be linked with certain panels to double, triple, or quadruple the level of the panels linked to it. Material panels aren't meant for use in the grid. By collecting material panels, you can use them at the shop to synthesize new panels. List of Panels Item Panels * Potion * Hi-Potion * Mega-Potion * Ether * Hi-Ether * Mega-Ether * Elixir * Megalixir * Panacea * Limit Recharge Support Panels * Level Up * LV Doubler ⑤, LV Doubler ⑥ (four configurations) * LV Tripler ④ (three configurations) * LV Quadrupler ③ (three configurations) * Backpack * Pack Extender ④ Magic Panels :See Magic for more information. * Fire * Fira * Firaga * Blizzard * Blizzara * Blizzaga * Thunder * Thundara * Thundaga * Aero * Aerora * Aeroga * Cure * Cura * Curaga * Magic LV2 ④ (three configurations) * Magic LV3 ④ (two configurations) * Magic LV4 ③ (one configuration) * Doublecast ④ * Triplecast ③ * Quadcast ③ Ability Panels :See Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Abilities for more information. * Dodge Roll, Dodge Roll ③ ** Dodge Roll LV+ Ⓛ ** Dodge Rush Ⓛ ** Dodging Deflect Ⓛ ** Dodge Combo Ⓛ ** Auto-Dodge Ⓛ * Block ②, Block ④ ** Block LV+ Ⓛ **Perfect Block Ⓛ ** Block-Counter Ⓛ **Block-Retreat Ⓛ ** Sliding Block Ⓛ **Block-Jump Ⓛ ** Fire Block Ⓛ ** Blizzard Block Ⓛ ** Thunder Block Ⓛ ** Aero Block Ⓛ ** Bonus Block Ⓛ **Round Block Ⓛ ** Auto-Block Ⓛ * Aerial Recovery, Aerial Recovery ③ ** A. Recovery LV+ Ⓛ ** Quick Recovery Ⓛ ** Aerial Payback Ⓛ ** Smash Recovery Ⓛ * Air Slide ②, Air Slide ⑤ ** Air Slide LV+ Ⓛ **Air Rush Ⓛ * Sliding Dash, Sliding Dash ③ ** Sliding Dash LV+ Ⓛ * Glide ③, Glide ⑤ ** Glide LV+ Ⓛ ** Homing Glide Ⓛ **Rocket Glide Ⓛ * Haste, Haste ③ ** Haste LV+ Ⓛ * High Jump, High Jump ③ ** High Jump LV+ Ⓛ ** Float Ⓛ * Treasure Magnet, Treasure Magnet ③ ** T. Magnet LV+ Ⓛ * Auto-Life ③ ** Auto-Life LV+ Ⓛ * Limit Boost * Final Limit * Scan * Range Extender * Auto-Lock * Ultima Weapon Weapon Panels :See Gear for more information. * Skill Gear, Skill Gear+ ② * Technical Gear ③, Technical Gear+ ③ * Duel Gear ④, Duel Gear+ ④, Duel Gear++ ⑤ * Loaded Gear, Loaded Gear+ ② * Chrono Gear ③, Chrono Gear+ ③ * Phantom Gear ④, Phantom Gear+ ④, Phantom Gear++ ⑤ * Lift Gear ③, Lift Gear+ ③ * Nimble Gear ④, Nimble Gear+ ④ * Wild Gear ③, Wild Gear+ ③ * Ominous Gear ④, Ominous Gear+ ④ * Valor Gear ②, Valor Gear+ ② * Fearless Gear ③, Fearless Gear+ ③ * Prestige Gear ④, Prestige Gear+ ④ * Crisis Gear ⑤, Crisis Gear+ ⑤ * Omega Gear ⑥, Omega Gear+ ⑥ * Hazard Gear ⑤, Hazard Gear+ ⑤ * Rage Gear ⑤, Rage Gear+ ⑤ * Champion Gear ⑤, Champion Gear+ ⑤ * Ultimate Gear ⑥, Ultimate Gear+ ⑥ * Pandora's Gear ⑤, Pandora's Gear+ ⑤ * Zero Gear ⑤ * Casual Gear ② * Mystery Gear ③ * Ability Unit Ⓛ * Power Unit Ⓛ * Magic Unit Ⓛ * Guard Unit Ⓛ * Sight Unit Ⓛ Ring Panels :See Accessory for more information. * Sign of Resolve * Brawl Ring * Magic Ring * Soldier Ring * Fencer's Ring * Fire Charm * Flower Charm * Strike Ring * Lucky Ring * Blizzard Charm * White Ring * Knight's Defense * Raider's Ring * Thunder Charm * Recovery Ring * Vitality Ring * Rainforce Ring * Double Up * Storm's Eye * Critical Ring * Fairy Circle * Full Circle * Lucky Star * Charge Ring * Eternal Ring * Carmine Blight * Frozen Blight * Safety Ring * Princess's Crown * Lunar Strike * Crimson Blood * Deep Sky * Protect Ring * Might Crown * Critical Sun * Three Stars * Imperial Crown * Witch's Chaos * Rune Ring * Extreme * Master's Circle * Nothing to Fear * Space in Its Place * Flagging Winds * Ice Breaker * Down to Earth * Lose Your Illusion * Sighing of the Moon * Tears of Flame * Parting of Waters * Test of Time * Flowers Athirst * Stolen Thunder * Dying of the Light Material Panels :See Item Synthesis for more information. * Fire Recipe * Fira Recipe * Firaga Recipe * Blizzard Recipe * Blizzara Recipe * Blizzaga Recipe * Thunder Recipe * Thundara Recipe * Thundaga Recipe * Aero Recipe * Aerora Recipe * Aeroga Recipe * Cure Recipe * Cura Recipe * Curaga Recipe * Elixir Recipe * Megalixir Recipe * Blazing Shard * Blazing Gem * Blazing Crystal * Frost Shard * Frost Gem * Frost Crystal * Lightning Shard * Lightning Gem * Lightning Crystal * Gust Shard * Gust Gem * Gust Crystal * Shining Shard * Shining Gem * Shining Crystal * Gear Component A * Gear Component B * Gear Component C * Gear Component D *Combo Tech *Combo Tech+ *Combo Tech++ * Shield Tech * Shield Tech+ * Shield Tech++ *Rune Tech *Rune Tech+ *Rune Tech++ *Power Tech *Power Tech+ *Power Tech++ *Aerial Tech *Aerial Tech+ *Aerial Tech++ *Range Tech *Range Tech+ *Range Tech++ * Ankharite * Luck Tech * Iron * Bronze * Dark Ingot * Silver * Gold * Mithril * Orichalcum * Moonstone * Diamond * Adamantite * Premium Orb Tutorial Screens |Panels |Installing Panels |Using Magic on Missions |Equipping a Weapon |Link Panels |Ring Panels |Unit Panels |Unlocking Slots |Expanding Your Backpack |Storing and Retrieving Decks |Powering Up Abilities |Powering Up Limit Breaks